A Mistake Unmade
by turtleluver143
Summary: Ivy is adopted into a family of murderers who seek out special children to use in a big time operation they've planned for years, when Ivy meets the TMNT she begins to think of using them to plot her own revenge, not expecting to develop feelings for any of them. OC/Raph, OC/Leo
1. Chapter 1

(A.N) Sorry i deleted and revised some things.

Chapter 1: New family?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12 years ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cameron's Pov

"A spontaneous explosion just set fire to apartment 506,48th street just now at 9:30pm tuesday. No survivors were found after the fire was put out, only two disfigured corpses that are burnt to a 3rd degree." I shut the news off, and turned to my new sister,Ivy. She stared at the tv with tears in her eyes."Mommy...  
daddy..." I scooted closer to her, and pulled her to me. "They're not your mommy and daddy anymore Ivy...they're dead."  
She pushed away from me, and even though her mouth was open,  
it took awhile for the words to come out. "And whose fault...  
is that? I- I don't even know you people..." I grabbed her again, and pulled her head to my chest. "Don't blame mommy and daddy...they only did it for you. All they wanted...was you." She started to shake, and I felt like it was my fault for suggesting we watch tv. "shhh..." She grabbed my shoulders,  
and started to squeeze. It hurt, like she was trying to rip my shoulders apart. "No...I don't want this. I never wanted any of this." She stood up, and walked into her new room. She slammed the door shut. I walked over to the door. "Ivy...  
I'm sorry." She never answered me back. I turned the tv back on. They were showing pictures of what used to be her parents. The lady had half her face missing, and the man no longer had arms or legs. Both had skin that was still burning away. Did mommy and daddy really do that to her family just to have her? "What are you watching, Cameron Elisebeth?" I turned around, and suddenly came face to face with the stern blue eyes of my mother, who seemed to be furious with me. "J-just the news mommy, why...is that bad?" She snatched the remote from my hand, and shut the tv off. "You are not allowed to watch such gruesome things on tv young lady! Especially since your new sister is sensitive to those awful events!" I looked down, remembering the tears in her eyes. "Yes ma'am..." She stood up, and looked around. "Where is she?" I pointed to the shut door.  
She then banged on her door. "Ivy? Open up, it's mommy!"  
All that came from the door was a high pitched scream.  
Mommy banged on the door again. "Open the door Ivy! You have until the count of three!" Nothing happened. "ONE!"  
The door didn't budge even a bit. "TWO!" "You aren't my real mommy, and I don't have to listen to you!", Ivy screamed. That girl really knew how to pick the wrong thing to say. "THREE!" My mom kicked down the door, and stormed inside. I got up, and peaked through the doorway.  
No one was there, and I stood frozen in the moment."IVY!" She waited, but there wasn't a sound in the entire , I felt a slight wind come into the room, and saw a window that was cracked open."DAMNIT!"  
My mother shoved me into the doorway, and ran out of the apartment,slamming the door on her way out.  
Why doesn't she seem to love me anymore? It's all Ivy this, and Ivy that...when am i going to be important again? I have a feeling that we're going to be rivals when they bring her back. And after a few hours, my predictions came true, and my mommy brought her in,  
kicking, and screaming."I hate you!YOU MURDERERS!  
I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!" I could only stare at the mess on the long black hair was a complete mess, all knotted, and no longer pretty. Her face was bruised and beaten, her mouth...bleeding. My mother smacked her across the face...hard. She spit out blood. "ENOUGH! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL WE SAVED A LITTLE BRAT LIKE YOURSELF!  
YOU ARE A MISTAKE IN THIS WORLD, AND YOU WILL LEARN TO BE GRATEFUL EVEN IF IT KILLS YOU!" Ivy looked up at her, and spit blood in her face. "YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE WRETCH!"  
My mother grabbed her by the front of her shirt, flung open the bathroom door, and tossed her inside. "Mommy?"  
I asked, seeing her face flustered, and dripping with Ivy's blood and spit. "What is it Cameron?" I got off the couch and went to her. "Are you okay?" She nodded,  
and breathed in deeply. "Yes, sweetheart. Your sister is just uncooperative. Teach her how to be a good girl,  
would you?" I nodded. "Yes ma'am." She got down on her knees, and smiled at me. "That's my girl. Now, don't let her out until morning okay?" I nodded again, knowing better than to defy her. She stood back up, and leaned against the wall near the bathroom door, which was surprisingly silent. "And sweetheart? Could you get mommy an ice pack from the fridge? She has a headache."  
I nodded, and went to go fetch an icepack from the freezer. When I found it, I grabbed it, and handed it to her. She smiled as she took it from me. "Thankyou Cameron...I'm going to go to bed, so don't stay up too late alright?" "Yes ma'am" I said as I sat back down on the couch, waiting for the sound of her and daddy's room to shut closed. I turned on the tv again, and once more the video of the burning apartment was running.  
I changed the channel immediately.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ivy's Pov:

I love being out at night...it feels alot less crowded than being in the same building as my foster family.I don't think I can ever be comfortable around them. My sisters aren't even my real sisters...and that just seems to make the distance grow between us. My name is Ivy, and I'm hell bent on revenge. I'm only waiting for the right moment to come by.A gust of wind blew, and I can smell the heavy, earthy scent of the night.  
I would rather live on the streets, where there is fresh air to breath, instead of inside a fake home that smells of vanilla.  
It only makes me feel as if I'm suffocating. I walked over to my favorite bench to sit down, and take in my surroundings. I heard someone snickering close by. Now i could hear a few people whispering. I opened my eyes, and saw a group of punks whispering,  
snickering,and shooting glances in my direction.'Don't bait yourself, Ivy...You know they're only looking for a fight.'I thought to myself.  
Suddenly,one of them decided to talk loud enough so she could hear. "Ya know,pretty girls like you are gettin hurt on the streets nowadays."I opened my eyes when I heard a clatter of footsteps come closer to me.I didn't answer."Come on, Everyone knows they need to pay the protection fee in these areas. Otherwise people get hurt." I looked at how many there were. There seemed to be about 8 of them. I stood up from the bench, and looked the guy in front of me straight in the eyes."Why can't you be the good guy, and just let me go?" He laughed, and turned to his groupies."Didja hear that boys? She wants us to be the good guys and let her go, isn't that cute?" When the laughter finally died down, I smirked. "Well, ya can't blame a girl for trying..." he put his arm around me,tight enough that I couldn't move my arms."I really hate to say this sweetheart, but if you can't pay the toll, you've gotta go."I chuckled. "Well,that's just business I guess." He gave a nasty little laugh. "Ya know what, I actually kinda like ya kid. Too bad I gotta rid ya of all that smug attitude." I shrugged. "Do as you must." He let go as two other big guys took his place, and held my arms out. I was beginning to panic, seeing as my options were pretty narrow. Also, the fact that they were big guys was a bit intimidating. As the rest of the gang was closing in to beat the pulp out of me, I swung my foot up, and kicked the guy restraining my right hand in the face. He reeled back, and let go of my hand, which punched the other guy in the nuts, and as I tried to make a run for it,I ran into one of the punks. "You're not goin anywhere sweetheart." I pulled the knife out of my boot, stabbed him in the stomach, and ran for it. The others were trailing me, screaming things at me. I couldn't look back,and I just kept on running until I got up the courage to look behind me.  
I saw that they were nowhere to be found and ran into an alleyway.  
I hid under all the garbage ten minutes later, I heard them come across the one punk, shouted for two of them to search the alley...and I felt my heartbeat I heard a bunch of voices, the sounds of blades clanging against eachother,and felt a load ram into my hiding spot. "Well,looks like the ninja turtles win again this time! Booya!" I jumped out of my hiding spot. "Oh, JESUS!" I said when I saw the three green figures standing before me. 'shells...masks...what?' I thought, and it slipped out of my mouth"What...are you guys like the turtle versions of Zoro or something?" The one with the orange mask laughed. "Haha, you hear that? She thinks we're Zoro turtles." The one in red slapped him in the head.I grinned. "Well it was just a guess." Then, the red clad turtle said "Well, that aside...why ain't ya freakin out?" I chuckled. "Dunno...maybe it's cuz I like the strange things in life...and you four...are definitely one of them for sure." I looked again, and only counted 2. "Wait...where's the thir-" A sudden pain spread across my head, and the pitch darkness spread agross my vision.

Donnie's POV:

"D-Donnie?" My brothers said, in shock as the girl with black hair went down. "I-I panicked...she wasn't making sense!" "That ain't a good reason to hit her over the head with a plank of wood!"Raph said.  
Mikey took her in his arms, and I could see him studying her face. I bent over his shoulder,"She doesn't look like a threat. Should we take her home?" Raph picked her up, and flung her over his shoulder.  
Then he proceeded to open the manhole, and say,"We goin' or what?" We all went home, the girl in tow,slung over Raph's shoulder like a sack of vegetables. Mikey got to the door first."We're hoooooooome" He chimed out, even though we all knew Master Splinter took a visit to Japan to see the Ancient one. "Yeah, home sweet home." Raph said rolling his eyes at Mikey. He dropped her on the couch, and I shot him a look."Hey, be a little more gentle to her, she might have a concussion."I felt myself shrink as I said that. Raph walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a slice of pizza from the fridge."Not my problem." he said as he took a bite. Then, a few hours, alone with my work and my brothers all in bed, I heard a shuffling from the couch. When I got up from my work station, and peaked at the couch, I saw her sitting up, rubbing her head. She sighed, and looked around. When her eyes landed on me,she stood up, and started to walk towards me.I froze. The more she stared at me, The more uncomfortable I she got to me, she stared right into my eyes, and put her arms around me in a tight hug."Thankyou...for taking me in...Can you please let me stay..." I hugged her back, and she let go. "Please..." She said,staring straight into my eyes. I nodded. "Alright...you can stay...just go back to bed." She turned around,and walked back to the couch. I heard her whisper something, and I felt like I should take it as a thankyou.

Ivy's POV:

I'm happy that I'm able to stay here...sure...they might miss me at home, but then again, when has that ever mattered? I never wanna go back to that place. It reeks of everything I hate. The stench of perfection...  
and the image of being a perfect family. I want to burn that image just like the apartment that night...and I will never forget how awful the sight was.I still can't sleep...I've been staring into the blank tv screens in their dark living room. They've all went to bed...  
even the purple one. Why couldn't I do anything about it? Why did I just cower in my room, and let them take me away when it was over? I will never forget the look of their burnt corpses... the half skinned face of my mother, and the missing limbs of my father...  
that image will never leave my memory.I hate the news for exploiting them. What right do they have...to show something like that? The thought of it haunts me in my dreams.I sat up, and got off the couch. If I can't sleep, I can't sit around and do absolutely nothing. I walked slowly, trying not to bump into anything. After walking for a few minutes, I felt something solid, and leathery. I felt it all the way to the top and touched something cold, and metal with my fingertips. ' A chain.' It must have been a punching bag. I smiled, and leaned my forhead to the cool leather surface. I really want to work out with this...I could use the practice. I need to gain some muscle, since being flexible, can only do so much. I should order one of these...but then again that might only raise suspicions...and they would dispose of me immediately...I should ask to practice here.I heard the lair door open and turned around, and saw the red clad turtle walk in. "What are ya doin awake?" He asked when he saw me. "I-I just woke up and was just checking out your excercise equiptment...nice punching bag." He dropped the duffle bag he was holding, and as it hit the floor, I could hear the clang of metal inside he came towards me, I got the feeling that I shouldn't have been awake when he came home."You can see in the dark?"I could see his outline standing very close to me...enough so that I could make out the features of his face. I sighed."Vaguely. Enough that I can see you." he sighed, put his hand on the punching bag. "Don't be tellin anyone I've been out. It's no one's buisness." I could only nod. "Understood." He then leaned in very close, until he was only a millimeter from my face, and whispered "Good." I could feel my heart about to leap out of my chest. As he passed me, and was about to go upstairs, he said, "Oh, by the way, I'm Raphael. Nice to meet ya." I nodded. "Right...  
I'm Ivy. Nice to meet you too, Raphael." I heard him jump up to the second level of their home, and heard a door heart is still pounding like crazy. Why am I so nervous?  
Am I terrified? No...that's not it...this is something completely different...I walked back to the couch and layed down. Raphael.  
I'm betting that you have a secret too? I wonder...how far would you go to keep it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wakey Wakey! Eggs and Baccie!" I woke to a cheerful voice shouting. It sounded like a warped version of my youngest sister screaming at me to get up in the morning. I rubbed my eyes, and sat up."Oh good! I knew that would get you up! No one can sleep through one of my breakfast calls!" The orange clad turtle said proudly. I gave him a sarcastic smile. "yes, cuz everyone loves to wake up to someone yelling. I know I do." He grinned. "I knew I'd like you! My name is Michaelangelo,and i shall be your chef for today! But you can call me Mikey." I stood up, and patted him on the head, even though he was taller than me. "...It smells pretty good. You really made this Mikey?"I said, finding how I could remember his name. He nodded "Only the best for pretty ladies like you Miss..." "Ivy" I said. he gave me a wink which made me laugh a bit. "Well I must be very pretty, since this is really really good. My parents can't even cook like this." He bowed,and said, "I am the best cook out of every one of us in this house." He looked at his brother in the purple mask, who yawned as he walked out of his room."Hey Donnie, our little lady is up and about!" He yelled at the one in the purple mask. He looked at me, and gave an awkward smile. "Oh...hello. I'm Donatello, but you can just call me Don, or Donnie. Either is fine." I nodded. "Yeah...alright. Thanks,Donnie... I'm Ivy." He nodded and sat down to a plate of Mikey's eggs. "Scrabbled eggs again, Mike?" Mikey narrowed his blue eyes at him and said "I don't see our guest complaining." Donnie glanced at me, and turned to his brother saying "She doesn't have to eat them every morning for breakfast." I smiled at their little arguement. It reminded me of my sisters, except usually it was me arguing with little Arabell. She was so young, and upbeat I just couldn't help but pick on her. I decided to make some conversation. "So...you're all brothers, right?" Mikey nodded. "Yeah, how'd you know?" I grinned, and shrugged. "Dunno, I just kinda figured since you act like brothers." As I said that,Raph came over, and sat down."Good to see you're up early for once." Donnie said. Raph growled. "Yeah, well I couldn't sleep too well with all your chatterin goin on down here."  
I blushed "Sorry about that." He didn't respond, and pulled a bowl out of the cabinet, a box of cereal, and then got some milk out of the fridge. As he poured the milk, he stared at me. "So I'm guessing you didn't sleep so well, huh Raph?"Mikey piped up. Raph glared at him, and muttered "Shuddap Mikey." Donnie got up. "Yeah, I'm gonna go, and start working, surely I've got some calls on hold now." He walked over to a small work desk, and put on a headset. "Hello this is Donnie, your friendly IT Tech support, how may I help you today sir?" After a few moments, he smacked his hand on his forhead."Did you plug it in?" A couple seconds, and he shook his head. "No, sir, you don't click the red button, you should click the new user button to create your log in account." I felt a bit of pity for him, since the person on the other line seems to be a complete idiot. As the clock stuck 10, Mikey checked the calender,and said. "I've gotta go dudes, got a party of 45th street,10:30" We all waved him goodbye, and then it was just me, and Raph now, who seemed like he barely got any sleep at all. "So...how'd you sleep?" I asked him,feeling uncomfortable in the silence. He just gave me a look, and shut his eyes. "Do ya really need ta ask, princess?" I didn't like the way he called me that. I'm not a princess or anything of the sort. "Princess?" I scoffed. "If you're gonna call me anything, call me by my name." He smirked. "It was late last time, I barely even made it to my bed. So remind me again." I narrowed my eyes at the smug look on his face. "It's Ivy. I hope that sticks in your mind." He shrugged. "We'll see about that." I growled. "Don't push it grumpy pants." He glowered at me, and got out of his seat. "I'm not grumpy. I'm tired, and there's a difference." I leaned back in my chair, trying to put on my famous don't care attitude that my family says I have. "Whatever" He walked away grumbling something about goin out. So when the door shut after him, I looked around and could only see Donnie who wasn't paying any attention to anything but his job."Hey...I'm gonna go out and try to earn some cash." I called out to him. He picked something up, and threw it at me. I almost dropped it, but didn't. "What is this?" I asked, but he didn't answer. I poked the little button on the turtle shell he gave me, and it opened up into a phone. "OH!" I folded the turtle cell, and stuffed it into my pocket. Time to pay some people a visit...

Me: Ahhh I dunno what else to say It's my first.:p

Ivy: Suck it up

Me: You're a mean OC..T.T

Ivy; Pft

Me: I dont own tmnt or any references,etc but own my OC's :p

Cam: Rate and review please?


	2. Chapter 2 Ivy League

Raph's POV:

That girl...acts like she belongs there in the lair. Who is she to tell me what I can call her? I'll call her whateva the hell I want! She acts like a princess so why shouldn't I call her one? I hate those silver eyes of hers, and that long black hair that lingers over her shoulders. Most of all, I hate the expression on her face when she looks at me. They look hard,too stoney for someone who is that fragile lookin. Then again...if she's fragile, then what do I have ta worry 'bout? Nothin', that's what. I shouldn't get worked over because of some girl. As I neared Casey and April's apartment, I stood at the ledge of the roof, and looked over the city and it's early sunrise like always. But things can't be normal with that girl around,  
instead of Leo. We gotta get rid of her somehow...I don't like the way the lair is filled with her presence. It bothers me. Tuggin at somethin deep in my mind. I don't know what it could be, and I really don't wanna find out.I climbed down the fire escape, and knocked on the window.  
As usual Casey opened it, and I went inside. "Hey Raph, wassup?" I sat down on the couch and put my feet on the coffee table. "Not much...just got a new house guest takin over the lair." Casey nodded, understanding that I didn't like our new guest. "Why, is he annoyin?" I snorted. "It's a she, and she's a diva." Casey sat down beside me, and said "Dude, ya gotta lighten up. Maybe she's a diva for a reason." I shook my head, not believin that he was tryin to defend her. "Uh uh Case. Ya know what she said to me this mornin? She said 'if ya gonna call me anythin, call me by my name.' just cuz I called her a princess. How much more sensitive can a diva get?" He shrugged. "All I'm sayins is ta talk to her. Who knows? She might be nice after a while." I scoffed at the suggestion. "Yeah, then we can talk about our feelins, and get all mushy togetha." He laughed. "Naw, man. Just give her a shot. She might be alright." I grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. "So, what's on the tube?" Casey snorted. "News about you and your new nightwatcher gig." After a few hours of them rambling about all the cases I took care of so far, I chuckled when all the critics came on, sayin how I should leave it to the police. "Ya know, if they were the ones bein mugged, and no cops were around, I bet they wouldn't mind the nightwatcher comin to save their butts." Casey patted me on the shoulder. "Yeah, well some people are just stubborn. You know they wouldn't refuse your help if it came down to it." I smirked. "Yeah, of course not. Well I gotta be gettin home. The guys are orderin some pizza, and ya know I'd hate to miss that." Casey followed me to the window, and I left. On my way home I couldn't help but look down every now and then to look for any sign of trouble. Suddenly, I caught HER looking out the window of an apartment. She looked like she was in deep thought,  
and didn't notice me as I crouched over the edge of the building I was on. What is she doin in there? She took a deep breath, and then was pulled quickly into the apartment.  
"Ivy!" I yelled without thinkin about what I was doin. I crouched down again. Shit...if someone heard me who knows what? I peaked over the building edge again, and saw a little girl with long blonde hair, and green eyes peak her head out of the window, searching for something. Probably looking for me cause of my loud mouth. When she couldn't find anything, she stuck her head back in and shut the window. "Ivy...I gotta call the guys." She's gotta be in some sort of trouble.  
Her and her smart ass probably pissed someone off, and they kidnapped her. I took the short cut back to the lair and I bust through the lair door. "Hey, Ivy's in trouble. I think she's been kidnapped."

Ivy's POV:

Tch, I can't even get a breath of fresh air, and I've only been here for a couple hours. "Arabell,  
why can't you leave the window open?" I asked my youngest sister. "You know how much I hate the outside, why can't you just enjoy being here with us for once?" She pouted at me while I took a seat on the couch. "So. You're all sure they're gonna be gone for a couple more days?"  
Celia nodded. "Of course we're sure...It doesn't take long for them to make another adoption."  
I grimaced at Celia's matter of fact voice while she talked about the 'adoption' process so simply. I narrowed my eyes at her. "How's your head? Did the consumption stop?" She smiled sadly at me, and stood up. "No. It will never stop. I will forever be incomplete."  
I could feel a mixture of anger and sadness rising up in me as she spoke. "And you're...  
okay with that?" She chuckled, and sat down by me. "No. But it's a fact of my life that I must live with.  
Mom and dad have stuffed me with vital information, and my brain capacity is at 50%  
now. I only have 10 more years...unless they erase everything I've learned throughout my 15 years of life." I couldn't even bear to look my sister in the face. The knot in my throat keeps growing, and I don't even know what to say to her, even though I wish I did. "Ivy...it will be alright. Don't get yourself so worked up...I'm not worth it."  
I jumped off the couch, the knot had been melted. "HOW could you even say you aren't worth it?! YOU ARE WORTH EVERY BIT OF IT!" As soon as Celia started tearing up, I realizied I had gone to far. "Celia. I care about you most of all...You are worth being worked up over. I couldn't bear to lose you." When she spoke, the words came out crumpled, and broken. "I'm not even human... How could you care about something like me?" I tried to laugh, but it came out all wrong. "You know how I love strange things...If I had any sister to choose as mine it would be you.  
You mean alot to me, putting up with me and all that." "Hey! What about me?!"  
Arabell shouted, looking hurt. "Yeah, I love you too, kid. But you really dance on my nerves sometimes." She shrugged. "Means I'm doing my job right then." I smiled, and hugged my genius sister. "If there was a way to complete you...I would do it in a heartbeat." She let out a sob over my shoulder. All of a sudden,  
someone kicked down the door. We all jumped up, and looked to see my new friends dash in yelling "IVY!" I let go of my sister, and narrowed my eyes at them. "You couldn't call first?" I took out my turtle shaped cell phone Donnie gave me,  
and waved it in the air. Raph pushed his way through Donnie and Mikey. "I saw ya get pulled into the room! I thought ya was in trouble!" I sighed "No...Arabell pulled me into the room, and I was just visiting my sisters." He growled. "Ya could've told us!" I glared at him. "I didn't know you were spying on me! Did you even try to call me and ask what was goin on?!" He crossed his arms, and said nothing.  
I looked at his brothers. "And you two?" Donnie averted his eyes elsewhere. "Well Raph broke into the lair saying that you were in trouble so naturally we...rushed?"  
Celia put her hands on my shoulders. "They only worried because they care...there is no reason to be mad at them." I sighed again. "Well alright. Thankyou guys for caring enough to come after me." Mikey grinned. "Yeah well, it's our job! Saving damsels like yourself. You know...the usual." Arabell giggled.  
Donnie stared at my sister Celia. "So uh...these are your sisters?" I nodded.  
"Yeah...this is Celia, and that's Arabell, and Cameron is at work." Mikey was now looking at Celia too. "Her hair is such a bright red, almost like April's isn't it?" I looked at my sister's red wavy hair. She blushed at all the attention.  
Raph stormed out of the apartment without another word. Donnie watched him leave,  
and sighed with apprehension. "Looks like he's in a mood again now that he knows you don't need saving." I shrugged. "Hey, I didn't tell him to watch over me...  
did you guys?" They both shook their heads. I stared at the empty doorway. "Didn't think so. Alright, well I guess I'll see you guys back at the lair tomorrow morning. I'm staying the night here...since me and my sisters have some things to discuss." Mikey was the first to wave goodbye, and leave the room, then Donnie who told me to call when I leave in the morning.  
Arabell smiled. "For a bunch of turtle guys, they're really cute." I shook my head. "Really? Well go ahead and marry one if you want. But right now we have some things to figure out." We all sat down,  
and I said. "This year...I'm going to be gone most of the time, and mother and father can't know anything about it. Understood?" Celia's big brown eyes started to tear up. "Y-you're leaving again?" I nodded.  
"It's only because I have to. I will come and visit every once in a while though." Arabell crawled over, and put her head in my lap.  
As she turned to face Celia, her long blonde hair spilled over my lap. "Just come home..." She said, as quietly as I have ever heard her. "I will." Then, the door opened, and Cameron walked in.  
"Hey, I brought home dinner you two, anything new happen today?"  
She said, not noticing that I was there, and began to unpack the bag of chinese food. " Hey Cameron...I know it's been awhile, but you didn't forget about me already, did you?" She stopped unpacking,  
and turned around to face all of us. "Of course not, Ivy. How could I forget someone like you?" Then, as she smiled fakely,  
I smirked. "Well. I am pretty damn special." I could tell she didn't like me saying I was special even as a joke, and that she wasn't going to put up with it. "You're not any better than the rest of us. And you KNOW it." I shrugged. "Well if the queen says I'm not, then it must be true." She whipped back around, and threw away the bag. "L-let's all just sit down and eat like a family!" Celia said, trying to lighten the mood. Cameron let out a low growl "Only if little miss hard ass is willing to be a part of our family." I sat down. "I'm always willing."  
Arabell clapped her hands and pulled out the chair beside me.  
"Whoo! Pass me the soy sauce and egg rolls!" Celia sat down, and passed her the food. "Hey look Ivy...Cameron didn't forget about you...there's sesame chicken. We know it's your favorite..."  
She lightly smiled at me, and handed me the plastic container.  
I smiled, and flashed a grin Cameron's way. "Yeah, looks like I am pretty unforgettable." Cameron just ignored me, and ate her noodles. "It's not that you're unforgettable...it's just that your existance won't let me forget you." I chuckled at the look of dismay on her face. "It all means the same thing to me."

Cameron's POV:

Look at her,she thinks she's the best thing the world has ever seen. Just because she's extremely flexible, and supposedly clever. She's still nothing but the wild little brat that mother brought in that day. Who does she think she is, leaving us like that? I glanced at her happily laughing, and chatting with my sisters. Like nothing has changed while she was gone. Like she didn't do anything bad. She's just so fake...  
I know she's trying to make me look bad in front of Celia and Arabell. "And then I got a new phone from my friends. You would think they would actually call before breaking into someone's crib right?" Celia giggled "Well they seem to be an interesting bunch." Arabell looked complexed. "Those were just turtle costumes right?" Ivy shook her head "Nope. Completely real. Like how we're all real. They're just different." Celia nudged her in the side.  
"That one guy with the red mask seems to care a great deal about you. Anything you wanna tell us?" She said with a wink.  
Ivy blushed, and laughed. "Noooo no no. They don't have any feelings for me other than good natured friendship! Like you said, they were just worried is all." Arabell got in her face, and whispered to her something that made her become even redder.  
"No! I don't look at him like that I mean sure...he's not ugly but I don't uh feel that way about him or the others!"  
They all laughed, and I couldn't help but feel out of place.  
Am I the only one who has a great distaste for her lack of caring attitude? Am I the only one who can't take her being a part of my life? "What are you starin at?" Ivy said raising an eyebrow at me. I guess I was looking at her for too long. " Oh uh sorry. I zoned out."  
She frowned,unconviced. "Yeah alright. Whatever you say."  
I stood up, and put my dishes in the sink. "I'm done. I'll be in my room studying for midterms if anyone needs me. You do the dishes tonight Ivy." I could hear the arrogance in her voice when she says "Don't worry,no one's gonna bother ya. I'll make sure of it."  
Before I shut my door behind me I looked at her from the corner of my eye, and gave my sweetest smile "Please do." I shut the door,  
and flop down on my bed. "No one's going to need me..." I pulled out my books and began studying for the upcoming tests next week. I can't pay attention though...I wonder what they're talking about? Me?  
Are they plotting against me? I'm not exactly like them...I don't have any special abilities, or anything like that... Celia is a genius, Arabell is an elemental,  
and Ivy...Ivy is...well 's very strong and warrior like. She's probably the one I hate most. Why am I never good enough to be including in my parent's plans? Is it because I'm not equipped with the right abilities? I'm smart,  
I work out, and I may not be flexible but I have the drive and determination to fight. Why won't they use me? Am I just not good enough for them? I wonder what the next child will be? Some halfbreed mix of a ghost, and a natural schemer? They left for Japan...  
so she's gotta be a gorgeous asian girl. Great...another special child added to this family...and I just keep getting pushed further down. I'm the eldest, other than Ivy. i should be front in center, giving orders to what these people do...Why can't they at least give me the chance to try? I know I can be better than all of them if they gave me a chance.

Me: Well Cameron seems to be a hater.

Ivy: Yeah, no kidding.

Celia: *blush* she's not a hater...she's just feeling left out?

Arabell: She should speak up...

Me:She will soon! Maybe...

Cameron: HA! I KNEW YOU WERE ALL TALKING ABOUT ME! LIGHTS OUT EVERYONE! *Breaks lightbulb*

All of us: 0.0;

Me: I do not own tmnt but own my OC's Rate and Review please?


	3. Chapter 3 A little help can't hurt

Don POV:

I open my eyes only to find blurry shapes moving in front of me. Where am I? Am I submerged in some kind of gel? I can't move my arms...and I can hear muffled voices from the outside. I can only guess I am trapped in some kind of container with glass walls. There's something pushing air into my mouth.  
I don't exactly know what the shapes in front of me are, but I think it's people studying me...like I'm some kind of experiment. I turn my head, and can see syringes, and tubes floating around me,  
attached I bet. Were we caught by the government?  
Where are my brothers? I really can't see too well,  
and I feel like something very bad is about to happen.  
I feel a vibration in the gel, and look up to see a hand reach down towards one of my tubes. It yanks it off, and I gasp in sudden pain. The recycled air in my breathing tube is too crisp, and I choke on it, struggling for fresh air. I could hear the voices more clearly. "It seems like the subject is struggling to breathe with such restraint on the lungs. Perhaps we should take it out, and operate as needed? After all, her brain functions need to be stablized further." A slightly harsher voice sounded saying,  
"We cannot botch this one Alaina! If she fails,  
we have to shut the project down! Her brain must be complete! But we can't have her out of the tank for too long...or else she may dysfunction without the nanobots repairing her neural damage. Just like the last one." Her? What do you mean her? I'm pretty sure I am a male. "Fine, let's make this qui-"  
The voice was cut off, and I saw the two blurry shapes drop to the floor. Two others stood in their place. The new shapes came closer to me without another word, and one started to climb the ladder.  
I could feel myself being pulled out of the tank.  
I felt limp. I still couldn't move or speak even though the person pulled the tubes and syringes out of me. I heard a mans voice. "Hello young one...  
we came here because we need you for something very important. You're going to come with us, and begin living your life." I woke up with a gasp and found the sheets around my hammock soaked with sweat, and when i checked my pulse, my heart was racing.  
What time is it...I looked over at the digital clock that I recently retrieved from the junkyard. 3:30 am.  
Geez...I still have a few hours left. I really don't want to deal with some imbesils over the phone while I'm tired. I wonder what that dream was all about?  
I can only imagine...*beep**beep* I smacked the clock. Great...30 minutes til I have to work. I slipped out of my hammock, and put on my gear.  
I stuck my head out the door to look if anyone else was up, Mikey was probably sleeping in, and Raph too.  
So I guess i have the lair all to myself for a bit.  
Suddenly my shell cell vibrated on the table. When I went to see the caller I.D I already had a feeling I knew who it was. Ivy. I picked up the phone. "Yes?"  
Her voice came in a whisper,saying "Donnie...I'm on my way back meet me a few streets away from the apartment?" I sighed. "Alright, let's meet by the lightpost on 34th. Got everything you need?" There was a moment of hesitation before she answered with a yes, and hung up the phone. Guess I should get the party van ready...good thing Mikey doesn't have any birthday parties today.

Ivy's POV:

I stood over my sisters' sleeping bodies. Arabell was practically on the floor while Celia breathed through her mouth, her glasses smushed under her hand. I focused on how peaceful they looked, and remembered that I still have to get the money from the cookie jar before i leave. I walked into the kitchen, and carefully untaped the cash from the lid of the jar. "What are you doing." I whipped around, and saw Cameron scowling at me. "Just a bit of pocket money is all." She snorted in disgust.  
"Right. Just pocket money huh? Well I don't believe a regular person goes out everyday with 2 grand worth of money." I shrugged. "What I do with it is my business. Not yours." She lowered her voice to a fierce whisper. "Now you listen to me Ivy, That money is for the whole family and I am kept in charge of it. It is my business whether you like it or NOT." We both turned to the couch when we heard Celia turn in her sleep, causing the rest of Arabell's body to hit the floor with a thud. But none of them woke up which relieved us both. "You can't tell me what to do. You can't even tell them what to do. And you know why you can't? Because we're more powerful than you are. So if you're smart, which I'm sure you are...you would stand back, and let me go without causing a scene. Because I know that you know who would win that fight." I quietly hissed at her. She stood still for a moment, and I knew that I have won, when she backed away and pointed to the door. "GET OUT." She growled at me.  
I smirked, and stashed the money in my pocket.  
"Gladly." I shut the door quietly behind me knowing that she was going to hate me forever because she knows I'm right. I ran out of the apartment and started heading for the rondevu that Donnie had set for us earlier. When I finally got to 34th street, he was already there in a brightly colored van waiting for me. When I climbed in I looked at him and asked. "What, did this thing get thrown up on by a rainbow?" He rolled his eyes, and started it up. "Might as well have been. It was Mikey's choice, not mine."  
I looked out the window, and stared at the paint.  
"Yeah, no kidding...it hurts my eyes." He stepped on the gas, and we began moving. "You get used to it. Eventually." I chuckled, thinking of how Arabell would react to the van. She'd probably say it was pretty, or compare it to the color of one her dresses."Hey Donnie?" He glanced at me for a second before returning his eyes to the road "Yeah?" I looked out the window thinking about my sisters.  
"You're a scientist of some sort right?" I could see one of his eyeridges raise in question as he said "I am indeed" I paused. I feel like I have to give this a shot.  
For Celia. "How much do you know about nano consumption?" He kept his eyes straight on the road, and didn't answer. "Because my sister has a bit of a problem... and I-" "It's the red headed girl isn't it?" I felt in shock that he knew. "How did you know that?" We stopped at a red light. "I could tell she wasn't human when I saw her. I could hear a slight hum from her body." I looked down at my shoes. "You're right. It's her brain being slowly eaten away by nanos,the more she learns, the worse it gets. At least take a look at her and see what can be done? Please. I can't bear to see her go in such an awful way." The light turns green, and we start moving again. "I'll take a look at her, but I can't promise much. How did this happen? Where did she come from? Why aren't her functions complete?" I sighed, "It's not my place to say. But she'll tell you when I bring her after she goes to school today."  
Donnie frowns as we pull into the hidden garage. "At least answer one of my questions. Where did she come from?" I stepped out of the van. "She came from a high tech research lab. She was a project...before she was adopted on sudden notice. " Donnie lifted the lid for us to drop down into the sewers and gave me a look as we climbed in.  
"Where did you come from? Did you come from the same place?" I shook my head. "No I came from a family...  
and was adopted from a burning apartment. I didn't want to be adopted.I would've rather stayed in that burning hell and die, rather than be taken from what was mine."  
I could feel my own hatred drip from my words, and when only silence followed I realized that what I said wasn't something that should be heard. "Sorry. It's just a very bitter memory of mine." Donnie still said nothing, and we walked the rest of the way in silence. When we reached the lair entrance he turned to me and I could see sympathy in his eyes. "Don't be sorry about the past, what's done is done, and I'm sure that everything in that apartment will return to you in some way." I could feel the corners of my mouth tugging up in a sad smile at the memory of the important things in that apartment. "Donnie, as pretty as those words are, I'm sure that nothing important from that apartment will ever return to me. It's gone, and there is nothing in the world that I can do to get it back. Because if there was, I would've done it without hesitation." With those last words, he turned away and pulled the lever to open the door. As we walked inside, Mikey was watching t.v and Raph was still nowhere in sight. Probably still sleeping. What a bum. I looked around,saw all their training equiptment and remembered that they are ninjas. Skilled in the arts of assasination, and spying. I wonder...if they could be of any use to me? It would be wrong...  
but I'm sure that two wrongs, can make a right perhaps? Friends forgive, don't they? And if I am close enough friends with them,  
they can forgive me when it's all over. When you bring friends into your plans for revenge...surely there is room for forgiveness and understanding. Even if there isn't...I can't pass up this window of opportunity that has been opened up to me. I can't let the window close.

Me: Haha evil plots :D Sorry it's so short _

Ivy: Stop talking...and let me have my revenge already!

Cameron :I can't deal with either of you or your ridiculous thoughts of revenge.

Ivy:You're ridiculous. And weak.

Cameron :SHUT THE HELL UP!

Celia:*runs out of the room crying*

Arabell:*crouching in corner* HAPPY PLACE HAPPY PLACE

Me: Gah, well my awful Oc's are mine, and I do not own tmnt or any references etc etc.

Ivy:Rate and review please ._.;


	4. Chapter 4: So the testing begins

Don POV:

When I sat down at my work desk, I turned to look for Ivy. When I saw her, she was eying all our ninja training equiptment with a strange glaze in her eyes. "Ivy."  
She snapped back to attention, and turned in my direction. "What're you doing?" She smiled, and said "Nothing, just admiring your ninja stuff. Some pretty top notch equiptment it seems." I relaxed in my chair, and smiled."Well they are all hand-made.  
I'd like to think it's good quality." She nodded,  
and walked over to stand by me."Yeah. So you guys do alot of training right?" I nodded."So...do you guys train others? I mean, I'm a decent fighter I guess...but it couldn't hurt to learn the graceful styles of the martial arts." Her voice was sweet and innocent, but I could feel some tension behind them. "We are not yet fit to train others...for we still have much to learn ourselves."  
I said, remembering Master Splinter's wise words.  
"Oh." she said, her eyes downcast. "nevermind then."  
I sighed, her new saddened mood put me down as well. "well, I guess it couldn't hurt for you to learn some basics." i could already see her face slightly brighten, and for some reason, it made me happy to please her. "But Raph will be teaching you them. Not me." She still seemed more cheerful than before, and wrapped her arms around me in a warm hug. I hugged her back, and when she pulled away, her face seemed even brighter. What is she thinking about? Is she really that happy to learn ninjitsu? It's not that exciting really. At least,  
not to me anyways. She sat on the couch, and started watching t.v with Mikey. He said something, and she laughed. I heard something move from the upstairs,  
when I turned to look, I saw Raph, staring at both of them,leaning against his bedroom door. He looked distgusted, and jumped down from the 2nd floor.  
I waved my hand at him to come to my desk. He paused for a moment, before deciding to listen. He's going to hate me for this. "Whaddaya want, brainiac?" I rolled my eyes at the nickname, and said "You're going to teach Ivy some basic ninja training, alright? just to keep her occupied while I'm working on her sister's condition."  
His eyes widened and then narrowed. He glanced at her on the couch. "Her? Ya want me to teach HER basic ninja moves? No way." He growled at me. I poked him in the chest hard, and it shocked him. "Look. Just do it. it's not going to kill you." I said, shocked at myself for having the guts to stand up to my hot tempered brother. He narrowed his eyes at me, and crossed his arms. "Fine. But you owe me one pal. I don't wanna hear ya complainin when I get up late in the day anymore."  
I shrugged. "Alright, fair enough. Now go over there, and try to make nice with her before you start training tomorrow."  
I smirked, as he stalked off, and hopped over the couch to sit by her. Never thought I'd ever make him listen. I grinned to myself, and thrust myself back into my work. I started to make a list of tests I could run on Ivy's sister, Celia. I have a feeling this is going to be a long term problem to work on.

Raph Pov:

As I jumped over the couch to sit by Ivy, I could feel her watching me "What? I got somethin on my face?" She shook her head, and looked down into her lap. I could see her smile. Pft. If she's trying to be polite,  
it ain't gonna fool me. She can't just barge into our home and act like she's one of us. There's no way she can be a part of our family. No matter how hard she tries. I tried to watch tv, but I couldn't concentrate. All I could focus on is her damn body heat. It's extremely warm, and it seems like she's closer to me, than she is to Mikey. I slowly lean abit away,  
she looks at me, and a grin starts to spread on her face. She scootches closer to me, and she lowers her voice to a pur, "What's wrong Raph? Afraid I might...touch you?" She says as she clamps a hand down on my leg, and I jump. Her and Mikey laugh their butts off like two hyenas, and I could feel my blood boil at being humiliated by those two idiots.  
"Shut the hell up! I've had enough of both of you!" I jumped out of my seat,  
as they both lept off the couch, and made a dash for Mikey's room. The door slammed shut in my face, and I could still hear them laughing. "when you guys come out, Im gonna beat yer faces in!" They were still laughing, so they probably didn't hear me. I jumped onto the couch and sighed. I could hear Donnie snickering at his lab table. "Da fuck you laughin at?" I snarled.  
I could hear a laugh coming from him as his head was down and covered.  
Geezus. I live in a house full of chuckling morons. I glanced at Donnie again, who had calmed himself down, and was wiping some tears of laughter from his eyes. Well Donnie ain't an idiot but still. I heard a door slowly slide open, and I whipped my head around to see the two chuckleheads peaking there heads out to watch me. They both still had stupid grins on their faces.  
What I wouldn't give to smack those grins off for good. "Come on out morons.  
I ain't gonna hurt ya. Not this time at least." I grumbled, and they came running out and sat on the couch with me. Well, more like Ivy sat on my lap, and wrapped an arm around my neck, and Mikey sat by me. I was getting uncomfortable. Her touch was burning hot, and I was on fire. "Why sit on me? Go sit on Mikey if you're so close."  
She rolled her eyes and said "Hey, I'm trying to make friends here. Don't like it?"  
I narrowed my eyes at her. "Yeah. So would ya mind, and get offa me?" She sighed, and got on Mike's lap. They grinned at eachother. Like it was perfectly natural for her to sit on his lap, and put an arm around his shoulders. I glared at them.  
"You remind me so much of my little sister, Mikey. Except usually she's the one sitting in my lap." He laughed. "Yeah? Well Feel free to sit in my lap anytime m'lady" He winked at her, and I could feel myself getting more uncomfortable with how casual and at home they were. She giggled,  
and crawled off his lap to sit between us. She then turned to him, and asked "Hey, Mikey. What time is it?" He shrugged "Uh...time to order some chinese food?"  
She chuckled, and said "No, I mean as in literal time." He hesitated, and then looked at the tv. "Well since I love Lucy is on, I'm guessing it's 4 oclock?"  
She jumped up, and ran to the door. "I gotta go get my sister!I'll be back in an hour!" "yeah, goodbye." i said as I turned to watch her open the door, sure she didn't hear me. But she replied,and said "Goodbye Raph." and winked at me as she ran out and shut the door behind her. She never seems to make any sense whatsoever. "So uh...why's she gonna go get her sister?" Mikey glanced at me and gave me a retarded grin. "I dunno bro, but I think it's the cute red head."  
I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, whateva, I'm askin Donnie about this instead."  
I got up and left my little brother on the couch as he was changin the channel to a show with some sponge laughing it's head off. When I heard him laugh too, the two laughs seemed to combine, and I could feel a familiar pain comin to my head.  
"Hey chucklehead, would ya mind turnin that down abit?" I said, trying not to let my annoyance show. But just to piss me off, he turned up the volume. "That quiet enough for you?" He yelled over the tv. I shook my head at him, and tapped Donnie on the shoulder. When he turned around to face me he had a strange look on his face, and I could see doubt, and frustration, and somethin else. But I couldn't tell what was botherin him. "Hey Donnie. What wrong? Ya okay?" He just opened his mouth, and when no words came out he took a deep breath, and sighed. "I can't do it. I just...there's no way I can create constructive nano bots without any source information... I need either a nano from her, or from the lab that she came from." All I could understand from his babbling was nano bots, can't do it...blah blah blah. "What're you talkin about bro?" He just turned around and started writing things down. Then he stopped. "Ivy's sister is coming here for testing.  
What am I supposed to do? I don't think I can fix her without the vital information needed for this process." I just stared, because i still have no clue what the hell he's talkin about. "What?" He gave an angry sigh, and said "Her sister has a disease okay? and I promised her I'd try to fix it." "Oooohhh alright." I nodded. Finally he said somethin in plain english! He didn't say any more, and to be honest, I really didn't wanna hear anymore. "Hey Raph, when is Master Splinter coming home?" Mikey called over from the couch. I shrugged. "Who knows? I'm not sure when he's comin home." Mikey looked down, and I heard him mutter,"Leo would know..." I felt something get stuck in my throat, and I took a deep breath. "Yeah? Well he ain't here. So get over it." Mikey rolled his eyes, and turned back to the tv. Why do they still mention him after he left for trainin? He ain't all that great. We're doin just fine without him here. I made my way up to my room, and layed in my hammock. I always have to wonder why the hell we still don't have lights in our rooms? Donnie probably forgot this place still needs a bit of wiring. Figures, cuz that girl is bringin all sorts of new trouble to our 'family'. He ain't got any time to think about home improvements.  
Damn. Why the hell doesn't she just go home, and stay there? She got a nice lil apartment,  
with some nice sisters, and nice parents. Yet she seems to have nothin better to do than bother us turtles. I turned on my side, and could feel my eyes grow heavy. Man...I always forget how slow it is without Leo or Master Splinter here to drill us on our ninja training.  
I try to shake the thoughts from my head. But they keep clouding my mind. I wonder...where is our fearless leader now?

Ivy's Pov:

"Ivy, where are we going?!" Celia cried as I grabbed her by the hand and dragged her from the school. I kept pulling her, because even though she was trying to slow me down by digging her heels into the sidewalk, she is still weak, and frail, and clearly no match for my strength.  
As that all sinks into my mind, I begin to slow down, and let her walk beside me. "Alright,  
Ivy,where's the fire? What's the rush?" I could only smile at her, the hopes of her getting fixed filling my insides. "We're going to go see a friend, Celia. And he's gonna try to fix you." Her eyes widened, but not with joy. Her eyes were wide with fear. "oh...t-that's good. Are you sure he's...  
well trained in this sort of thing?" I put my arm around her as we walked. "I'm sure Celia. He's gonna do everything he can to try and help you. He's smart. He's an engineer. A scientist! I've seen his work table and it's filled with sciency lookin things, beakers, and test tubes, and complicated looking words written on sheets of paper!" She giggled at my lack of knowledge for all things science. "Sounds promising then I suppose!" I grinned, knowing that she was relaxing.  
"So how did you figure he could fix me?" I shrugged. "Like I said, He's smart. All smart people know a little bit of everything...I think." She chuckled again. "So what're we gonna do first?"  
I rubbed the back of my head. "Uh... I think he said he was gonna run a few tests first, and see what he can do for now." She made a small mm noise, and to stop an awkward silence from forming,  
I looked at a cloud and pointed to it. "Hey, check out that cloud over there! Kinda looks like Cam winking doesn't it?" She laughed, and then said, "Yeah abit. But we all know she would never do such a girly thing! It's too silly, and she's .SERIOUS." I chuckled at how she said it.  
But she's right. Our sister doesn't seem to enjoy jokes, and girl things, and is constantly trying to outdo all of us in almost everything. "yeah. but it's a nice thought still." She nodded. "Ya know...she's been talking to this guy over in south America. He sounds perfect for her the way she mentions him." I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? So Cammy has a little crush huh? What's the poor soul's name?" Celia giggled. "She said his name is Leonardo. Doesn't quite sound South American to me, but who knows? He could be tarzan with just a more sophisticated name." I smiled. "Since when did an italian name turn into somethin sophisticated?" She paused. "Well...I think it sounds sophisticated." I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, and she was smiling. "You think alot of things are sophisticated." She snorted. "Yeah maybe I do...but it's a nice way to look at alot of things in life" I couldn't help but envy her. Maybe it is better to think of things in a brighter light. But I can't force myself to think that way. "I guess so." i smiled at her, as we turned the corner, and stopped at a sewer lid. "Alright. You first dear sister." I lifted the lid, and she climbed in. I climbed in after her, and we made our way down into the main level sewer.  
"Ugh...It really stinks down here. Is this really where your friends live?Must be awful!" I laughed.  
"Yeah, at first it's bad. but once we get inside their lair, it's not bad at all. The walk there however, is the worst." She cupped her hand over her nose, and I tried to get us through the labyrinth of sewer tunnels as fast as I could. When we finally got to the hidden lair entrance, I turned to her,  
and said "Don't worry you're gonna do great on those tests." She nodded, and I pulled the pipe lever. When the door opened, we headed inside. "Hey Donnie! I brought her, and she's ready for testing!"  
When he got up, and went to shake my sisters hand. He looked nervous. "Uh...nice to see you again, Miss Celia.  
If you could, please take a seat on my testing table while I talk to your sister. I'll be with you in a moment."  
She looked at me, and smiled right before she left to go sit on the table by his desk, surrounded by wires,  
and other strange things. Donnie spoke quietly,"Ivy...I need some source information about the nanos...do you think she would mind if I scraped some nanos from her brain so I could study it in order to find a fix?" I glanced at her on the testing table, and she waved, and smiled. "No. Even though you're a scientist, you aren't a brain surgeon.  
So is there any other option?" He nodded "Well if you can remember the lab where she came from, and can grab their formulae, and any other information about the nano's they're forming...it would make things a great deal easier for everyone." I sighed. "Cameron knows the place...I don't. But I highly doubt she's willing to leak any information about it. She's all about pleasing our parents...and Celia is a big part of it. Anything that might alter her in any way, positive or negative would be a problem for them." Donnie just frowned. "Is there some way to convince her to help?" I suddenly remembered the money in my pocket, and that I had 3 ninjas as friends. I smiled. "I think I have a way...but I'll need Raph and Mikey to help me." Donnie looked upstairs. "Well Raph's asleep I think...but Mikey's free, as you've probably noticed." We both turned to him on the couch, watching Spongebob, a show that my little sister makes a habit of watching."Alright thanks. Just...do some small tests on her for to monitor her, and if anything seems to be wrong, call me." He nodded, and I walked over to the couch, and put my hand on Mikey's shoulder. "Hey, wanna get outta here, and go do some intense interrogation? I have a sister at home who needs some special attention." He grinned, and jumped off the couch. "Sure! anything we should bring?" I looked over at the ninja equiptment. "hmm think you can bring some of those climbing claws, and one of those swords for me? And maybe a rope..." He looked confused,  
but shrugged, and ran over to grab them. "Alright, well I'm guessing she's into that kinda freaky stuff, huh?" I stifled a laugh. "I'm pretty sure you know that's not what we're gonna use this stuff for." He rolled his eyes, and put an arm around me as we walked out of the lair. "Yeah, but I like trying to add a little humor when I'm about interrogate, and hold people hostage." I chuckled. "Well feel free to add all the humor you want, Mike. Cuz she's gonna need a good laugh to get over tonight."

Me:Sorry it took so long to update.

Cameron: You're just lazy.

Me: yeah... abit. I do not own tmnt,etc, but own my oc's

Ivy: Review please?


	5. A bit under the weather

Mikey's POV:

As we walked through the tunnels I felt the need to make small talk with my new family member. Even if she isn't family, she acts like she is, and to be honest, I like having a sister closer to my age.  
April isn't exactly a sister, but more like a mother, and she hasn't come around as often as she used to. She's too busy with her new job working as some kind of collector. Like how I collect comic books, but stranger, and alot less entertaining. And by less entertaining,  
I mean that I can barely pay attention when she tells us about the history behind the artifacts that she collects from her trips. I can't help but miss the old days where we were all together, and we had more free time to be a family. Nowadays it's just boring and routine...until ivy came around.  
I glanced at her, from the side, and relaxed. "So uh, what's your sister, Cameron like? Sum it up in one word." She paused, and then started walking again. "Hmmm she's...complicated." I grinned. "How is she complicated?" I could see her smile.  
"Well...she's a perfectionist sort of complicated." I couldn't help but chuckle, since she sounds so much like Leo. "Trust me, I know what you mean." She giggled, and so I decided to ask more. "So, give me some details about your family." She raised an eyebrow. "Well you're awfully rambunctious today!" I shrugged "It's a gift. i'm naturally curious." She laughed, and shook her head. " Well, Cameron is supposedly in charge while our parents are away, Celia's always been the smart one, and my little sister Arabella is very similar to you. But girly, with a twist. She embraces her gifts alittle too much, which happens to cause random fires,floods, and vines randomly taking inside her room." I feel a wave of jealousy for her sisters gifts. "Dude that's awesome!  
What's her gift?" "She's an elemental. Our parents got her right off the street...she used to be homeless." Ivy glanced down, and then looked back up. My heart dropped. "Wow...so your folks really saved her huh?" She shrugged. "I guess you can say that. But it wasn't for her sake...It was more for their 's still an impressionable young girl, she's easy to influence." "Well maybe you can influence her to fight for justice! Ya know, like Silver Century!" She busted out laughing. "C'mon Mike. You CAN'T be serious!" I grumbled, and walked ahead of her.  
"I am COMPLETELY serious! She's got the powers for that kinda stuff! I mean, who has powers,and doesn't use 'em?" She shrugged. "Well I dunno Mike. She's her own person, and she probably has no interest in fighting crime. She doesn't even like getting her hands dirty." I started climbing up the sewer ladder. "Well that can change! When the call of justice chooses you, you can't deny it!" She followed me out of the sewer, and stood up. "Maybe you're onto somethin...I'll drop some hints to her." I grinned. "That's all I ask." After a few minutes of walking,the silence became uncomfortable. "So...what kind of music do you like?" She smiled, and whipped out an mp3 from her skirt. "I like alot. This thing holds enough songs to last a year without repeating anything." My eyes widened, and her smile became a grin. "So you're one of those music junkies huh? Play any instruments?" She put the mp3 back into her skirt pocket. "Just some acoustic guitar...but I'm not particularly impressive at it. I love singing though." I put an arm around her. "So how bout it? Sing me a song?" She gave a hmm and muttered some things I didn't understand. "If that's how you sing it's probably as impressive as your guitar skills." She chuckled and gave me a shove. Hard enough to tip me abit off balance. Girl has some muscle! "Alright alright pants. Listen and be amazed. Or unamazed." I nodded, ready to listen. "I'm better alone now..."  
When I heard the first notes, they were light, and crystal clear."See I'm torn from my mistakes..."She had a smile on her face, and the words kept flowing together."and I stopped believin that I...could ever make things change..." She stopped, and turned to me. I stared at her, wanting her to go on.  
She smirked. "So, I see I'm so amazing that you're speechless huh, wise guy?" I playfully punched her in the arm, and she laughed. "No! I just wanted you to keep going!What song was that?" She shrugged "It was Monster you made me by Pop Evil. If you want...I could try a few songs later. But right now..." She stopped, and i looked up to see the tall apartment building."We have a job to do." We both made our way to last floor, and when she gave me the signal, I kicked the door down.

Cameron's POV

I don't know what I ever did to deserve this. I was just minding my own business watching tv on the couch,  
and suddenly my sister, and one of her freaky weird friends comes in and attacks me. In less than a minute they had me tied to a chair, and ductape across my mouth. I glared at Ivy and gave her a 'really?' look. Is all of this really necessary? She glared back, and I felt the need to look away but couldn't. I can't live my whole life being intimidated by her. "Cameron...I know that you know where Celia came from." I looked down towards the tape on my mouth. When I looked back up, her hand was already reaching for the tape to tear it off. She ripped it off, and a powerful sting lingered on my mouth, and cheeks. I know better than to scream though.  
It'd be exactly what she wanted. "Tell us...NOW." I smirked. "And if i don't?" Her friend then got up in my face,  
and said "We'll have to break a few egg heads if ya know what i mean,sweetcheeks." I rolled my eyes. "Really now...  
Speaking of egg heads, I'm betting that you have Celia under your wing now. What are you exactly planning to do?"  
Ivy grew pink around the cheeks. As much as i've figured, she's always had a soft spot for that little science experiment. "I'm gonna cure her,dipshit." Ah, so now the vulgar language comes out. I can almost feel her becoming on edge. "Oh, but of course you are! How silly of me! Are you going to beat the disease out of her?" She raised her hand, and I knew that she wanted to hit me. I closed my eyes and waited for her fist to connect. After a second, I realized that she wasn't going to punch me in the face. Instead she just crossed her arms.  
"Tell us now. Or else things are going to get ugly." I sighed. "Well forgive me, but I already find our current situation to be quite uncomfortable." She narrowed her eyes."It's gonna get more uncomfortable for you when you have a knife in your chest...or a missing limb." This has always been one of my problems with her. I can never tell if she's serious or not. I know she can hurt me without hesitation or regret, but is she just blowing steam to get me to talk? I don't think I want to know right now though, since she doesn't look like she's in a mood for joking. "Look, I'm not sure where the place is, but I know the building, and it's been shut down and abandoned since December of last year. You're out of luck." She turned to her green friend, and he nodded.  
"You're lying." I smiled "Unfortunetly I'm not lying. You can go see for yourself. It's the NTNYC building, you can tell the building since it has it's full name on a sign on the door." She relaxed. "Fine. What does NTNYc mean?" I sighed again. Do I have to do everything? "Don't you know anything? It stands for the Nano Technology of New York City. They created the facility after that TCRI building shut down." Her friend's eyes widened. "What's wrong wise guy? Got some bad memories of that building?" He shook his head. "Nope. Just that the place was a place that created many impressive things. I find it crazy that they shut it down." Something isn't right here. "Oh really?I never thought anything they created was too special." He shrugged "Well I dunno about you girly, but they created a space travel thingie that took me and my bros halfway across the universe to some crazy wild planet!"  
Ah, so they were doing something behind those doors other than making small medicine and light machinery contributions.  
I never would've guessed a space travel device. "My, that is indeed impressive. I guess I was wrong. Now I wonder why they truly shut down?" He gave a carfree shrug,and said"It's complicated." Ivy tugged sharply on my hair. " idle pradle. Let's go Mikey." As her and 'Mikey' began to leave, I called out to them, "Hey! Aren't you forgetting to do something?" Ivy turned around and gave me a look from head to toe. "No. Not really." She opened the door, and her friend left the room first. "I'm still tied up here, you need to untie me." She chuckled and shook her head. As she left, she slammed the door behind her on her way out. "Goddamnit." I tried to find the knot with the tips of my fingers,and after a few minutes I found it,but I couldn't untie it. Why does she tie knots so tightly? I tried to get to the rope tied around my entire front, but my hands couldnt even reach 2 inches up. I sighed. "Arabell?!" I called out my little sister's name. "ARABELL!" I heard a door open, and Arabell crawled out, wavering and out of balance. "Arabell! Come and untie me!" She grumbled. "Why can't you do it? You're older you should be able to do this stuff yourself!" I sighed at her attitude. She hates when people wake her up. "The knots are way too tight. Just do it then you can go back and take your nap."  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her arm start growing a large and sharp ice slab. "Fine...why are you tied up anyways?"  
She said tiredly as the ice slab grew thinner and sharper. "Ivy came to visit. Why else would I be tied up?" She snorted,  
and with one fluid motion she cut the ropes, and they dropped to the floor. "Really, you should be more aware of her. She's only playing with you. She'd never hurt you."She looked at the ice on her arm and suddenly the ice cracked and broke apart.  
As the shards fell to the ground, I looked at her. She's so small and fragile...so innocent looking. No one would ever think that she's a weapon of mass destruction. Dangerous in her own right,in every way. "Before you go to bed, pick up those shards would you?" I asked her as she turned to go back to bed. She growled at me. "No. I untied you, you pick them up."  
The temperature in the room was getting warmer. I looked down at her hands and they were glowing bright orange. "Alright. Fine by me...go take your 's at 7." Her hands stopped glowing, and she slammed the door to her and Celia's room. I got down, and started picking up the ice shards. They burned like dry ice. I fear for the day she gets older. Especially since she seems to get along so well with Ivy, she's going to get the wrong ideas in her head. Then she's not only be scary powerful, but also more dangerous than she is now. She'll become unstable, just like Ivy. She'll lash out at people, she'll start going against the family...and no one will be able to stop her. I really need to keep an eye on this. Right now, she has Celia...no doubt she'll be coming for Arabell next. Once I threw all the shards away I couldn't sleep. I decided to get online, and see if Leonardo was on. As I looked through my list of IM contacts,I saw his name was highlighted. 'Hey' I typed. After a few seconds he replied. 'Hey, what's new' I smiled. 'not much, just my crazy tempermental sister broke in and tied me to a chair.' 'sounds awful. I'm sorry.:/ ' It's such a nice change to hear someone apolagize to me. It also feels good to know someone cares...

Leo's POV:

'it's alright. just a bit shaken up. She wanted to know where our sister came from so she interrogated me about it.' Man, I really feel for this girl. It must've been so nerve wrecking to have your sister break in and hold you for questioning.  
'Still. If I could, I'd be there to help you feel better.' I never thought I'd really need a computer while I'm here for my training, but I'm glad that Donnie gave me one anyways. Now, everyonce in a while I can communicate with him, and Master Splinter,  
and now this girl who's name is Cameron. I honestly prefer to use letters, but this way is better for short communications.  
':)' I smiled at the small face on the screen she sent me. I sent one back. All of a sudden, a scream sounded off in the dense jungle. Oh great... 'I gtg okay? We can talk again tomorrow at 6. I have something important I must go do.' I logged off, and put it in the corner with my other things. It's a good thing I found this hidden cave. It's raining outside. I ran north, where I was pretty sure the scream came from. I was careful not to run out in the plain open often, and used the trees to manuever my way into the dense forest.

Raph's POV:

Urrgh...How long was I out? I sat up, and rubbed my I stood up, I opened my door. Light flooded my eyes,and I sheilded them from the intense brightness. When my sight cleared I looked down, and saw my brother hookin up some wires, and stuff on a short girl with deep red wavy hair. He said something I couldn't really hear, and she blushed. Geezus Christ... it's pretty obvious she's diggin on my bro. She has one of those silly grins girls get when they like a guy. Man, I really need to stop reading the magazines in April and Casey's apartment...I feel like I shouldn't know stupid things like that. "Hey Donnie. Whatcha doin?"  
He looked up, and I leaned against a pillar. "Uh just beginning a second test here...she's doing good so far. Very good." He smiled as he flipped a switch, and she started giggling. "D-Don that tickles!" He turned the switch off. "Alright, so apparently your nanos prefer the transfer of energy through harmonic motion." Her eyes lit up "Really? I never knew that...is that why it tickled?" He gave her a smile, and put an arm around her to help her get off the table. "It is indeed. Now, if they were completely objective to it, it would've caused severe pain."  
Her eyes widened and she laughed nervously. "Well thank god they liked it then huh?" He nodded. "Yes, well let's take a rest for now while we wait for your sister and Mikey to return with the information about the research and development of your nanos. What would you like to do?" I jumped down, and walked over to them. "Wanna put in a movie?" They both looked at me and then eachother before agreeing. I grabbed the box of the movies we've kept over the years, and an old western one that Casey brought over one time caught my eye. "Hey Donnie! Remember this one?" I said, holding the tape in my hand and waving it so he can see. As he came closer his eyes lit up with recognition and he grinned. "Yeah I remember that! It was a really great flick wasnt it?" I smiled,  
and put in the tape. "Yeah. So come on let's sit down and watch this thing!" Celia plopped down on the couch, and Donnie sat by her.  
I eyed them carefully as I sat down beside Donnie. As the movie started, I can't help but feel like something's missing. I looked around,  
and it was only the three of us...no Mikey, no Leo,Casey,Master Splinter...and in their place,only a girl with red hair who has a disease that my brother is trying to cure. Yeah this ain't bringin back any good memories. I gotta wonder though...where the hell is Mikey anyways? 2 turtle brothers are better than only one.

Mikey's POV:

As we stood in front of the abandoned looking building, I could practically feel Ivy's pain. "...I can't believe she wasn't lying."  
She said, her eyes closed. I patted her on the back. "look it can't be that bad, maybe they forgot to clear it out! Come on, we can at least try and take a look right-" She cut me off."No. I know research labs, and they're very thorough. There's no chance they'd leave any evidence of what they were studying, or experimenting on." I frowned at her tone. "look, Donnie's a genius! I'm sure he'll figure something out." I wanted to cheer her up so much...It's awful to see a girl upset. When she took a deep breath,and shook her head, I could see a few tears coming from the corner of her eyes. I pulled her into a hug. "Hey come on...it's gonna be alright. Come on...If you're sad, I'll be sad too." She pulled away and wiped her eyes with an arm." Sorry Mikey...I-I just can't believe that there is no chance of my sister getting fixed." I put an arm around her. "Hey, don't say things like that! Like I said, Donnie's a genius! He'll find a way to fix her." She took another heaving breath. "Maybe." We both started walking back. It was a long, and awkward walk, until we reached a manhole. "Hey...you feeling better?" She sighed "I guess...maybe..I don't really know Mikey. I just need someone to tell me she's going to be okay." "She will be." I assured her as I lifted the lid and she climbed in. As i climbed down after her, just as I was about to close the lid, I noticed the sky was getting darker. "Hey, what time is it?" I asked as we both started walking the sewage pass. "Uh..." She pulled out her shell cell. "It's 6 o clock. Why?" I shrugged. "Dunno. Just that it's already getting dark out. is it just me, or did you notice it too?" She sighed "Not really...I kinda just wanna get back to the lair,and see my sister...It's been a long day." I nodded. "Yeah...pretty crazy huh.  
i didn't even get your sister to crack a grin during the interrogation." She snorted. "it's not you,it's her.I've never seen her crack a smile in her life."  
I face palmed myself. "Ouch! That just gives my bros a point for whenever they say I'm not funny." She chuckled. "Oh but Mikey! You constantly amuse me!" I laughed. "Oh stop! You're makin me blush!" We both laughed, and stopped when we reached the second junction. "So, your brother Raph...  
he doesn't seem to like me very much huh?" I paused while making my way down the long ladder. " I don't think it's personal. he's always in a bad mood. It's been even worse since Leo left." "Leo?" She asked. I sighed, and started climbing down again. "He's our brother that left for South America almost a year ago. It's been kinda tough but we've adjusted." I jumped down onto the hard sewer floor, and she came down after me.  
"Wow. That must really suck for him. Were they especially close?" I grinned "Yeah. Even though they fought pretty much all the time...they were definetly close to eachother." She smirked. "I wish me and Cam could at least have that sort of relationship. She pretty much hates my guts."  
I raised an eyeridge at her. "Really? How come?" She shrugged "it's complicated...She hates all of us...but she hates me the most I think. Probably cause I know alot more than the others." I'm so confused..."What do you mean? Is there something the others dont know?" She took a deep breath and sighed. "Well...it's not something I should talk about. I just want to get Arabell and Celia away from it before it all happens." I gave her my puppy dog eyes "Awe common ivy, we're practically siblings. You can tell me!" She shook her head. "No Mikey it's serious. I just can't say what's gonna happen. Alright?" I sighed "Alright I get it. That's fine. I just was gonna say if you tell me I might be able to help you out. I mean after all...I am a Battle Nexus champion but hey it's cool it's no big deal. I get it,being a champion of all champions just isn't enough to handle something like this." She glanced at me sideways and cracked a grin. "So what you're trying to tell me is that you're a champion amongst all champions? hmmm sounds like a pretty big deal to me." I grinned back. "Yeah I know right?!" She laughed. "Alright tough guy, I MIGHT tell you...but don't count on 's hard for me to explain." I gave a carefree shrug. "sounds fair enough to me." We finally reached the lair entrance after a few more minutes of we walked inside, a movie was playing and Donnie,Celia,and Raph were all so into it, no one noticed we even walked in. "HUNNY ,I'M HOOOOME!" I yelled, and I'm pleased to say,that it got their attention, and they all turned and looked at us. Celia jumped off the couch and ran to Ivy,grabbing her in a hug. "You're back! What'd Cammie say? Was she nice?" Ivy made a disgusted noise. "Of course she wasn't nice. But she did tell us the place. Unfortunately...it's been shut down,cleared out,and abandoned for a year." Celia didn't even look up, and Ivy just took a deep breath and hugged her tighter. "It's alright Celia..it's not over yet." As they hugged,  
Donnie was already walking toward us. "So, there's no data left over? What are you expecting me to do with no previous research information?" Ivy let go of her sister, and just shrugged. "Well i was thinking you could do some surgery to get the nanos you need...I'm not expecting it to be right away.I want to make sure you have things straight...so I'll be bringing by some medical and surgical books for you tomorrow." Donnie's face fell, and he sighed. "Fine. But try not to get your hopes up too much, medical practices mixed with scientific practices don't always work out how they should. After I scrape the cells, She's got to be on bed rest for at least 3 weeks considering her condition." I put my arms around both of them "Hey you guys come on! It's gonna go well, and Celia's gonna be cured,and everything's gonna be great! I mean, look at this girl!" I said, as I walked over, and put both my arms around her in a backwards hug.  
"She's the very picture of good health!" Just then, Celia coughed, and I wiped my shoulder off "Okay...maybe not so much." Both of them just shook their heads, and Ivy took Celia's hand and led her to her room. Donnie sat back down on the couch, and Raph hadn't even bothered to move. "So. What was all the drama about?" He asked. "Eh just some complicated things you wouldn't be interested about." Donnie said in a bored tone. Raph chuckled. "For once, Donnie...  
ya really read my mind."

Ivy's POV:

When I closed the door to my room, I led my little sister to my bed. "hey...It's gonna be okay. I'm not gonna let ANYTHING hurt you while I'm around."  
She smiled sadly at me and laid down. "But what about when you aren't around? Then what?" I sighed as I tucked the blankets around her sides. "Well I'm gonna be around 90 percent of the time, so you don't have to worry too much about me not being there." She giggled. "Yeah but 10 percent is ten percent there are so many varying factors that-" I cut her off before she could continue making her calculations. "Stop. Enough math, and thinking for tonight.  
It's almost 7, and I want you sleeping, and dreaming as much as possible before you have to go to school tomorrow. Remember...it's friday tomorrow, so try to have good dreams and positive thoughts." She sighed, and closed her eyes. "Alright. Can you sing me a song as i shut off my systems for the night?"  
I smiled. "Sure. Anything for you." She opened an eye, and shut it again,smiling. I started to sing one of her favorite songs by Loreena Mckennit. " Upon a darkened night, the flame of love was burning in my breast. and by a lantern bright, I fled my house while all in quiet rest..." She recognized the song,  
and a small smile imprinted on her sleeping face. "Shrouded by the night, and by the secret stair I quickly fled. The veil concealed my eyes... While all within lay quiet as the dead..." As her breathing grew deeper, and slower, I knew she was sleeping. I got up, and left the room. "Goodnight Celia..." I whispered before shutting my door.

Me: Alrighty... I get that the story is going by pretty slowly it can't be helped.

Ivy: That's a load of crap...

Me: Shut up you. :p

Celia: Why do you always fight with eachother?

Me: Cuz she's impatient! And I'm lazy!

Cameron: All very true.

Arabell: Rate and comment please! 3

Me: and also I do not own tmnt or any references and song lyrics used etc. But I own my awful OC's :p


	6. I don't like youtoo much

Arabell's POV:

Same old same old... I get up, and eat dinner at 7. "Hey Arabell. Glad you're awake. How was your nap?" Cammie asked. I muttered "Fine." I sat down, and looked at the plates on the table. Veggies,and something that looked burned. I looked at my sister, and she raised an eyebrow at me. "What. Aren't you going to eat?" I sighed. "Yeah I guess. It's better than nothing." Cam just dug into her own food making happy noises. Is she trying to convince me the food's good?  
I dunno if I should tell her it's not working, or let her think it has an effect on me. It feels so strange without everyone home.  
Celia isn't around to help make things less awkward, and Ivy isn't around to make things fun. Cammie is...Cammie. She doesn't really have anything distinctive about her. I guess that's how a sibling should be?

"Hey...where's Ivy,and Celia?" I asked her after swallowing a few bites of the burnt food substance. Hey face grew dark. "I don't know.  
Why do you want to know Arabell? Planning on going anywhere soon?" I shrugged "Not really. I hate travelling." For some reason, I always feel depressed when it's just me and Cam...she really has a way of bringing the worst mood out of everyone. "good." Her face lightened up, and she went back to eating. "You're weird sometimes Cam..." She gave me a strange look,"And why is that Bell? I think I'm pretty normal. Don't you?" I laughed nervously "I dunno sometimes Cammie. You can be pretty strange." She gave a laugh, but I could feel her heart wasn't into it. I think it has something to do with my element specialties, since I can feel almost everyone's mood in a room. Right now...it's not feeling too happy. "So...when're mommy and daddy coming back with our new sister?" Cam only sighed and ignored my question. I pouted. "Common, don't be like that! She might be cool. Or it could be a cute baby brother!" Cam's right eye twitched as she said, "Our parents usually prefer girls." I tried to lighten the mood with one of my smiles. "You can never be sure. It could be a cute japanese guy. I hear they're pretty...intense." I said, winking at her. She dismissed it and laid her cheek on her hand in a bored fashion. "Really, Arabell? What do you know about japanese guys?" I rolled my eyes at her. "Duh...I do watch the animes ya know!" That got a grin out of her. She chuckled. "Oh right, okay maybe I was all wrong about japanese guys then. Tell me about them would you?" I smirked, happy to see that she was finally realizing how much important information I hold. "Well! First off, most of them are super smart, and the not too smart ones are usually perverts! Then there are the guys who act like they're way too cool, but secretly they have a soft side for the ones they love-" "mhm..." Cameron sounded,just to let me know she was listening.

It felt nice to be heard. "And of course the girls are always GORGEOUS! and the guys are usually VERY attractive. Sometimes things go wrong too, and some guy tries to steal the main guys girl, but they always get them back in the end." Cameron smiled when I finished, and she suddenly looked alot softer and nicer than usual. "So...how many more days do you think they'll be gone?" I asked her again. She shrugged. "Give it two more days...they'll be home soon."  
I nodded "Yeah...alright." I finished my plate, and put it in the sink ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph's POV:

"Hey Ivy! You comin' down to watch the rest of this thing or what? We ain't waitin another second for your slow ass."  
I called to her from the couch. If she's gonna stick around, might's well learn to accept her, and maybe even get to know her abit. At least til she decides she wants to leave. She was still on the second level, watching the closed door to her room, as if at any moment, it would explode and kill her sister. "I'm coming..." She said quietly, and started walking towards the steps backwards. "Hey..." I started to say as she completely missed the stairs, and fell from the second level.  
I leaped over the couch, and had to dive to catch her. "Hey! Watch where the fuck yer going ya damn klutz!" She looked at me, and grunted "Hm?" I shook my head. "Geezus...you coulda gotten hurt if I didn't catch ya! You should be damn grateful I did!" She finally snapped back to attention and looked at me again. "Uh...Raph?" I glared at her.  
"WHAT." She looked down, and then back up at me. What is she trying to say? "You can put me down now...This is kinda awkward." OH. I realized I was still cradling her in my arms.I dropped her. "Ow!" She yelped as her butt dropped on our hard cement floor. "I said you can put me down...not DROP me." She said, turning a bit red in the face."Hey, watch it.I saved you from bein floor paste, and this is the thanks I get?" I growled at her, watching her as she got up, and dusted off her skirt. "Alright, thankyou Raph." She said, hugging me quickly,then running off to steal my spot on the couch by Donnie. "Yeah...Real genuine thankyou right there. Damn diva stealin my spot on the sofa..." I muttered under my breath.

I sat on the floor by Mikey, he turned to me and winked "Nice catch bro." I shoved him. "Shuddap Mikey." Donnie tapped me on the shoulder "Yeah...nice one." I narrowed my eyes at him "Same goes for you brainiac." I glanced at Ivy quickly, only to find her staring at me with an amused look on her face. She smirked at me. "What a catch."I rolled my eyes "Well You're on your own tomorrow when we get started on yer trainin. Don't think I'm gonna go easy on ya just cuz yer a girl." She chuckled "Wouldn't dream of it,hot head." I glared at her. "Good thing then,cuz A princess like yerself wouldn't make it otherwise." She shrugged "You might be surprised what a princess like me can do." Now it was my turn to laugh. "Alright, tell ya what,If you surprise me in a good way I'll take you out for an amazing ride around the city." She smiled "Alright, and why will this ride around the city be so amazing?" I smirked. "It's New York city. It's always amazing." Donnie gave me a look. "You're really gonna let her on that bike of yours? But you barely let anyone even touch the thing." I snorted. "That's another reason why it'll be amazing. She'll be one of the few who've been allowed on my bike." Ivy laughed "Wow, I feel like one special girl." I leaned over and poked her in the forehead. "Not so fast,girly. Impress me durin trainin, then ya can talk about being special. But for now lets all just shut up, and watch what's left of the movie." Just as I sat back down to face the tv, the end credits started coming up.

I smacked my forhead,and let my hand slide over my eyes. "Damnit..." They all laughed. Ugh...suddenly i feel all worn out. "Yeah yeah, Laugh it up! I'm goin to bed. Too tired to deal with this crap." I walked up the stairs,and went to my room. But I can't sleep, even in the hammock that I've felt so comfortable with for my whole life. Maybe it's cuz I have all my gear on still? I got up, and took all my things off and threw my pads and belt in the corner, and placed my sai on my nightstand. I got back in bed. Still I can't sleep...why? Is it cuz i promised the princess to take her out for a night on the town if she impresses me tomorrow? Well I know she ain't gonna impress me. She probably won't be able to handle a morning run even. But then again, I wouldn't be able to either...since I still have my nightwatcher duties to do tonight.

i think I'll leave around 10. Most of the time my brothers are asleep by then. Especially since today wasn't that eventful,nothin should be keepin them up. I sighed. I remember when we used to stay up all night, trainin,fightin thugs and all that. But now...we go to bed early, Mikey and Donnie have human jobs...and Leo...I don't even wanna think about him. I turned to face the wall. Anyways, it can't be cuz I'm nervous about her impressing me. Or even if she does I ain't so nervous about takin her out for a ride. It's not like I'm interested in her. Sure,she ain't half bad looking, and those eyes of hers are exotic, but she's nothin special. Speak of the devil, I heard a knock at my door, and before I could answer, she came into the room. I raised an eyeridge at her. "You can come in." She rolled her eyes "Sorry. Just wanted to see if you're alright. You seemed upset after the movie. And I highly doubt it's cause it ended before you could watch the rest." I sighed "Nah, it's nothin." She came to the side of my hammock. "You sure? You seem bothered by something." I smirked. She looks so innocent, and easy to dominate. Time to mess with her.

"Yer right princess. There is somethin that's botherin me." I grabbed her arm, and yanked her ontop of me. "It's you."She's very warm, her arms soft, but not completely weak. This'll make her really panic. I put a hand on her thigh. And I could see her blush in the dark. This is way too easy. "R-really? What did I ever do to deserve all this?" She said, trying to play it cool. But I could feel her heart pound against my plasteron. " The first moment I saw ya, I always thought you were pretty damn attractive. And at times like this, I'm afraid I can't help myself." Her heart keeps pounding, but her face is getting less red,and her eyes more serious and less scared. "What are you planning to do Raph?" I chuckled, and brought my lips to her ear, so she could hear me. "I'm gonna make ya wish you didn't come into my room." After a few moments of complete silence, she started laughing."Haha that's a good one, hothead. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'm goin to bed,so you can go ahead, and let me go now." I flipped our positions so that I was ontop of her. "You don't get it, do you? I'm not letting you go."I said, trying hard to sound serious. When I saw fear flicker throughout her eyes, I couldn't help but laugh abit. She laughed too."I knew you were teasing me!" I got serious again, I want to make her run out of my room. Question is,how far do I have to go?

"No, it's just that you're the one who seems nervous now. What, you've never had any experience?" She sighed. "Come on, I know you're not serious. You don't like me whatsoever, let alone think I'm attractive." That's not completely true... I looked at her again,and saw that her eyes have grown hard, and distant. They were still a light, silver color, but they were different. I put my face close to hers. "Who ever said I didn't like ya?" She smirked. "Prove it." I started to lean in, but then I laughed. "Okay ya caught me. I can't do it. But seriously,who said I didn't like ya? Cause...they were wrong." She chuckled "I knew it. And if you like me, why don't you show it?" I got off of her, and rubbed my head. I could feel a headache comin on. "It's hard to explain alright? But I like ya. Just take it and get the hell outta my room." I narrowed my eyes at her, when I saw she was making no move to get up."Didja hear me? I said get the hell outta my room."She yawned. "I dunno Raph... Maybe I should just stay here for the night. Your hammock is pretty comfortable." I sighed. I'm too tired to argue with her. "Fine, princess. Scoot over." She rolled over on her side, and I slid under the blankets with her. I put my arm around her since there was no room to put it elsewhere.I shut my eyes "Uh Raph?" I sighed. "What?" "I think you're a little too close there." I grumbled "Really? Cuz I haven't noticed how cramped my bed was with another person sharing it with me." She giggled. "Okay, I see your point. Sorry." I opened an eye to look at her. She was still facing away from me. "Whatever, just go to bed." I felt her turn towards me, and I could feel her breathe against my chest. Her head suddenly dropped right into the crook of my 's surprisingly comfortable. "What have I done..." I mouthed to myself in the dark. This just feels so...strange.I can't even put words to it really. What am I gonna do with her?

Me:Romance maybe? ;)

Ivy:Stfu it's your fault.

Celia: I totally saw this lovey dovey phase coming 3

Arabell: Me too :D

Cam:WEAK

Ivy:stfu. ;p

Me: I do not own tmnt but own my OC's :)


End file.
